


Morning After

by Mandy_Shojo



Category: Liar! Office Deception
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Shojo/pseuds/Mandy_Shojo
Summary: The morning after Keisuke and MC's first night together is filled with sweet affection.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using my game name for the MC, Mari.

"Mmn... Keisuke..." Mari mumbled in her sleep as the man in bed with her chuckled.

"I guess that's proof of your feelings, huh?" he said, kissing her on the head.

"...I love you..." she continued, making Keisuke blush as he ran his hand through her hair, remembering the night before.

They had finally made love after being together for six months. They had been desiring each other for so long, but due to Mari being a bit insecure due to the way her last relationship ended, and because they both wanted their first time with each other to be something very special, but waiting was totally worth it as it led to the most passionate night of their lives, filling them with joy.

"I love you, Mari," Keisuke said, tightly wrapping her arms around her sleeping form.

Not long after she awoke.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Mmn... Morning, Keisuke."

"So, what should we have for breakfast?" Keisuke asked.

"I don't know... I'll feed James..." Mari responded as they both headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, James!" Mari greeted her beloved cat. "I'm sorry you couldn't sleep with me last night, but in return I'm giving you your favorite soup."

"Mrow!"

 James got excited at the smell of the soup and went to Mari, purring and rubbing against her legs as he waited.

 "Jeez... Sometimes  I think  you love that cat more than me." Keisuke said  teasingly .

 "I do."

"Well, I'll have to change that won't I?"

"Want to have pancakes for breakfast?" Keisuke asked after Mari gave James his food.

"Sure. Do you want to make it together?"

And on went their happy morning in their happy life together.


End file.
